


Leather and Heels

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Sub!Dean, Supernatural smut, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: It's Dean's birthday, and you decide to gift him one of his bedroom fantasies.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Leather and Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo and a writing challenge; prompt will be in bold!

You woke up this morning in a better mood than most other days. It was January 24 th , your most favorite day of the year. Some people may think it weird that your favorite day of the year is your boyfriend’s birthday, but it was the only day that you could spoil him as much as you wanted to, no matter how much he protested, because you had the ability to say, “shut up and stop complaining, it’s your birthday”. You rolled over to your side, coming face-to-face with the most adorably handsome man on the planet. You still couldn’t believe that he was yours. Years of constant flirting and sexual tension eventually led to the admittance of feelings for each other, which was a little over three years ago now. Even before the two of you got together, you still spoiled Dean to no end on his birthday. He deserved it. He deserved the world, because he saved the world, more than once, and he was never going to get the rightful recognition for it. Not just because the outside world didn’t know about all the things that go bump in the night, but because Dean didn’t  _ want _ it. The only thanks he needed for saving the world from more than one apocalypse and defeating  _ God _ , was you. Or at least, so he said. “You’re all I need, you don’t have to do anything else for me – ever,” or, “The fact that you love me back is all I need to know that I did something right”, or, “I have you, and that’s enough for me, forever”. And while these sweet little sentiments made your heart flutter every time he said them, it didn’t matter, because you wanted to give him everything. You smiled as you watched him sleep; his hair was ruffled, his lips pushed out into a pout, light freckles dotting his face. He looked at peace. Before defeating Chuck, you loved watching him sleep because it was when he looked the most content. Now, he was content when he was awake, too. A Dean who wasn’t constantly worried about saving the world was a different Dean. A happier Dean. A Dean who had learned to stop carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. That’s not to say that he still wasn’t incredibly cute when he was sleeping. You gently pulled the covers off of yourself, hoping that it wouldn’t disturb Dean, as years of being a hunter had made him an incredibly light sleeper. Although, he didn’t sleep with a gun under his pillow anymore, which was a blessing. You sat up slowly and threw your legs over the edge of the bed, almost successful in your attempt to escape and start getting things ready for Dean’s birthday. Almost. 

“Hmph,” you heard his groggy voice mumble, and you turned your head to look at him with a soft smile. He was staring at you with one of his green eyes open, the other hidden by the fluff of his pillow. He still had that sleepy pout on his lips. “Where you goin’?” He grumbled, reaching out to you. You sighed and gave in to his cuteness; how could you not? 

“Nowhere, now,” you giggled, as you leaned towards him so he could pull you into his chest. Back into bed you go.

“Good,” he mumbled, planting a kiss on the top of your head. 

“Happy birthday,” you said gently as you looked up at him. He smiled down sleepily at you and planted another kiss on your nose.

“Thank you, sweetheart. You better not be planning anything big,” he replied, raising his eyebrows in warning.

“Too late, already have,” you grinned. He rolled his eyes.

“You know all I need is you.”

“That is a lie that all boyfriends tell their girlfriends. You, as a boyfriend, are obligated to say that,” you chuckled.

“I am not obligated to do a damn thing,” Dean protested, pulling you under him as he rolled on top of you, holding himself up by his forearms, “and neither are you. And I don’t say things I don’t mean.” He planted another kiss on the tip of your nose. 

You cupped his face in your hands and pulled him in for an actual kiss, not caring about morning breath today. “Well,” you began, after pulling away from his lips, “obligation or not, you’re getting the birthday of your dreams. Sam’s even going to help me put it all together,” you smiled.

“Oh, is he now? And how are you going to get him to agree to that?”

“ **I’m gonna make him an offer he can’t refuse** ,” you shrugged.

Dean eyed you suspiciously, one eyebrow cocked in question. “And what offer might that be?”

You swatted his bicep playfully. “Well certainly not  _ that _ !” 

He chuckled and dipped his head to kiss you again. And again. He continued down your neck, then down your collar bone and your chest, before you stopped him from going any further. He pouted as you pulled his head back up from where it was slowly making its way in between your breasts. 

“Dean, I  _ have _ to go get things ready!” 

“No, you don’t, we’ve already been over this,” he grumbled, resuming the kisses down your chest. 

You sighed. “I mean, we can have sex right now but that would seriously hinder my plans for later.”

Dean stopped kissing you immediately and brought his face back up to hover over yours again. 

“And what plans might those be?” He questioned, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, but his tone curious. 

“If I tell you, it wouldn’t be a birthday surprise, would it? But… it  _ might _ involve me… in leather… and heels,” you replied with a wink. Dean stifled a groan and cleared his throat as he rolled off of you onto his back. He turned his head to look at you. Dean had hinted that he wanted you to dominate him in bed a few times… so what better day to fulfill his fantasy than on his birthday? And if you were going to do it, you were going to go all out. 

“Well, in that case, please, by all means, go get things ready,” he smirked. You rolled your eyes and finally made your way out of bed. 

  
  


You told Dean to go back to sleep for an hour or so, which he didn’t protest – it was 8:30 AM and on weekends Dean usually slept in ‘till around 10 or so. That man loved his sleep, that’s for sure. You pulled on your robe over your pajamas before heading to the kitchen, pancakes and bacon on the menu for the morning. Sam came in shortly after you placed the first pieces of bacon on the pan and began to stir the pancake mix. 

“Morning!” He chirped, walking over to the sink to grab a glass of water.

“Morning! You smell,” you replied, scrunching up your nose at the stench similar to a boy’s locker room wafting through the kitchen. Sam had just gotten back from his morning run and he was soaked in sweat.

“Want a hug?”

“Oh, I would love nothing more,” you replied sarcastically, shooting him some side eye that said “if-you-come-within-even-three-feet-of-me-you’re-dead”. He chuckled and took a sip of his water before asking if you had any plans for his brother’s special day.

“I do… and I’m going to need your help,” you hummed, pouring the first of the pancake batter into your pan.

“Oh, nuh-uh. No way. You keep me out of your,” he stopped to motion to you with a wave of his hand, “crazy little birthday schemes. I almost got killed last year!”

This wasn’t a lie. Last year, you went the surprise party route with Dean’s birthday. Ended with a gun pointed at Sam before the lights turned on. Safe to say that it probably wasn’t the best idea to throw a surprise party for a hunter; especially if he’s walking into what he thinks is an empty bunker. 

“Oh my God, it’s not anything like that. I just need you to take him out for a few hours… to the –” 

“Strip club?” Sam joked, earning a glare from you. “Alright, alright, fine. I’ll take him to this new vegan restaurant in town, then,” he smiled, clearly amused with himself.

“You’re hilarious,” you deadpanned as you flipped your pancake, “But I was going to say to the new cowboy museum that opened downtown.” 

“Wow, you really want me to suffer, huh? You know you don’t need to do anything for him, right, Y/N? He already thinks you hung the damn moon,” Sam sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

“There would be no moon to hang if it wasn’t for him – or you, for that matter. So, I don’t wanna hear it. Listen, help me out today and Dean and I will give you and Eileen the bunker for a  _ week _ ,” you proposed as you turned over strips of bacon.

“Done,” Sam said, without even having to think about your proposal. Eileen wasn’t living with you all quite yet – her and Sam were relatively new, plus she had a few things to take care of back home so her and Sam were long distance for now. You knew she wouldn’t oppose coming down for a week if it meant she got to spend some quality time with Sam, though. You hadn’t yet talked to Dean about this plan, but it didn’t matter. Dean would be happy anywhere, as long as it was with you. “So, cowboy museum it is, then,” Sam sighed, realizing what he had signed up for. “When exactly will we be getting the bunker for a week?” He added.

“Whenever you say,” you replied, as you continued to make breakfast. 

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t doubt it.”

You brought Dean his breakfast in bed at just the right time; he was waking up for the second time that morning. 

“Pancakes!?” He asked excitedly as he sat up in bed when he saw you come in.

“And bacon,” you smiled. You set the tray down on the bed in between the two of you, both your plate and his on top of it. 

“You’re the best,” he beamed as he leaned over the tray to give you a quick kiss before digging into his food.

“Sam’s going to take you out of the bunker for a few hours later today, is that okay?” You asked, as the two of you finished up your breakfast in bed. 

“Depends on where he’s takin’ me,” Dean replied, chewing on his last bit of bacon.

“You’ll like it. I just need you out of here for a while so I can set everything up.”

Dean swallowed his food. “I  _ really _ wish you wouldn’t go so all out for me, sweetheart. You know I –”

“Only need me? Yes, you’ve made it clear,” you laughed. “Again, I do it because I want to and because I love you… and because you deserve the whole Goddamn world, Dean Winchester,” you leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before picking up the breakfast tray which was now much lighter without all the food. 

“I already have the world,” he smiled, looking at you lovingly. Your heart fluttered at his mushy-ness. Tough guy Dean Winchester to the outside world, but here, with you, he was anything but. And you liked it that way. 

Sam had left with Dean about 45 minutes ago, and if your calculations were correct, they’d probably be at the cowboy museum buying tickets right about now. You had just finished getting the cherry pie in the oven, now heading to the war room to decorate a little bit. Everyone was coming over tonight, which Dean already knew about; after last year, you figured that you should leave no stone unturned when it came to telling him who was going to be at the bunker at what time. A lot less room for near-deaths that way. You hung up a banner that you had spent the last week or so working on above the archway to the library; it read, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN!”, in different colored letters. It was simple, but you knew he’d love it either way. You spent the next 20 minutes or so blowing up balloons and hanging streamers, until the war room looked like it was about to host a birthday party for a 10-year-old. That’s when you knew it was perfect. 

You checked your watch and figured that you had at least an hour or so left until Sam and Dean got back, which was perfect because you still had one more thing to do. You headed to your shared bedroom and locked the door behind you, just in case they thought to come back a little early. You dropped to your knees in front of the bed and lifted the blankets hanging over the edge of it, looking underneath it for the next thing on your agenda. You pulled out a large white gift box and opened it, revealing a leather one-piece lingerie outfit inside. You had ordered it especially for this occasion, but seeing it there in front of you began to make you slightly nervous. You had been really researching the world of BDSM – specifically, how to be on the dominant side of things – ever since Dean had hinted at his dominatrix fantasy. You learned what you could from the internet, which was quite a bit. However, now that it was almost time to give it a go, you were suddenly feeling extremely unconfident in your abilities. Dean had dominated you in bed a few times, but it was usually only after a hunt gone awry. He always seemed so confident when he was in those moods; never stumbling over his words or taking a second to think about what position he wanted you in. He just knew exactly what he wanted and went for it. You figured you’d have to channel the same attitude. You slipped on the leather lingerie; the black fabric was definitely not the most flexible or comfortable, but you did notice that it drove your confidence level up ridiculously so. You clenched your thighs together in anticipation as an image of Dean writhing beneath you, begging you to let him cum, came to your mind. You pulled out a few more things that you had bought for the occasion – a riding crop, a ball gag, and some button-release handcuffs, as well as a blindfold, which you happened to already have. You smiled to yourself as you placed the toys on the nearby desk and slipped on a pair of heels. Dean was in for it tonight; you weren’t going to hold anything back. You took a look at yourself in the mirror before shooting Dean a quick text. To be honest, if you could clone yourself, you were pretty sure that you would have sex with you. 

**Y/N:** ETA?

**DEAN:** On our way back now!

**Y/N:** Did you have fun?

**DEAN:** Oh, yeah! They even had a whole Wyatt Earp exhibit! 

You chuckled at his child-like excitement over his favorite outlaw. Such a dork.

**Y/N:** Glad you liked it! Come straight to our room when you get back  😉

**DEAN:** Yes ma’am! 

You smiled down at your phone before setting it on your dresser and taking a look at yourself in the mirror one last time. Dean wasn’t going to know what hit him. 

Ten minutes or so had passed before you heard the door to the bunker open in the distance. You stood up from the bed, grabbing the riding crop from the desk and positioning yourself against the wall across from the door. You pushed down your nerves, reminding yourself that Dean found you incredibly sexy no matter what. You watched the door handle turn, excited to see Dean’s reaction to the sight in front of him.

“Sweetheart, the war room looks awesome! You know you didn’t have to –,” he stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of you, closing the door quickly behind him. His jaw practically dropped to the floor as he looked you over. You pushed yourself off the wall and walked over to him slowly, a smirk on your lips. “Holy – Christ, you look – fuck,” was all he could manage to get out. You wrapped your arms around his neck, riding crop still in hand, as you pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed you back hungrily, his hands coming to grab at your hips before you swatted them away and took a step back. His lips pulled into a pout and you cocked an eyebrow at him; a warning look that told him to lose the attitude.

“Strip,” you commanded, and he gulped as his cheeks grew flush, beginning to shed his clothes. His jacket came off first, followed by his flannel, and then his t-shirt, before he was standing shirtless in front of you. The tattoo on his chest rippled as he flexed his pecs, whether it was out of nervousness or confidence, you didn’t know, but you also didn’t care. “Pants and boxers too,” you said, motioning to his jeans with the riding crop. Dean obeyed, unbuckling his belt and sliding off his jeans and boxer briefs in one swift motion. He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. He was now standing in front of you, completely naked, his cock already hard from simply just  _ looking _ at you. You smirked as you looked down at it, licking your lips in anticipation, before you began to circle Dean slowly. Your heels clicked on the concrete floor and you heard the slight hitch in Dean’s breath as you began to drag the riding crop along his bare skin. You walked one full circle around him before stopping in front of him, positioning the riding crop under his chin, forcing him to lift his head and look at you. “I’m in charge today. Are you gonna be good for me?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He nodded as he looked at you with lust-blown eyes. “Yes, ma’am,” he gulped. You huffed through your nose and took another step towards him, your face an inch or so away from his now.

“Good. ‘Cause I would hate to have to punish you on your birthday,” you smirked. You saw Dean’s cock twitch at your words in your periphery. “Lay down on the bed,” you ordered, backing away from him. Dean quickly made his way to the bed and got into position, his head near the headboard and his feet near the end of the bed. He watched as you sauntered over to him, crawling onto the mattress, settling down on your knees in between his legs. You placed the riding crop down beside you, your fingers starting to trace up his thighs. You heard him take a deep, shaky breath as your hands made their way closer to his cock. “Since it’s your birthday, I’ll give you a little treat,” you said, taking his erection in your hand and bending down to lick up the backside of his shaft. You made sure to arch your back and push your ass up into the air; you knew Dean loved seeing you like that whenever the roles were reversed. Dean’s breath hitched as you licked another stripe up his dick and his hands came to grab at your hair. “Ah-ah. If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’ll have to cuff ‘em,” you threatened, and Dean’s hands immediately fell to his sides again. You smiled teasingly as you continued to place kitten licks up his shaft until his breathing was heavy and erratic. “Do you want me to put this cock in my mouth, Dean?” Dean gulped and nodded aggressively. “Be a good boy, use your words,” you purred. 

“Please, Y/N. Please suck my cock,” he begged, the words practically spilling out of him. You smiled at his neediness and parted your lips, letting yourself slowly take him all the way in. As his dick hit the back of your throat, you suppressed a gag, causing Dean to moan and bring his hands back to your head. You instantly pulled off of him and heard a “fuck” fall from his lips as he realized his mistake. You got up off the bed and walked over to the desk, grabbing the handcuffs, blind fold, and ball gag. You placed them on the bed beside Dean, his pupils widening as he looked down at them. You chuckled at his reaction, grabbing one of his wrists and placing one handcuff around it, before intertwining the chain between the slits in the head board and trapping the other wrist with the other cuff. You then placed the blindfold over Dean’s eyes, before starting on the ball gag. 

“This is because you can’t seem to keep those dirty words out of your mouth,” you said, placing the gag in his mouth and buckling it behind his head. “Alright, then. Are you going to behave now?” 

Dean nodded and attempted what you assumed was a “yes, ma’am”, but it was muffled by the gag. You smiled down at Dean laid out like this in front of you. You were finding that you quite liked having this power over him. You straddled Dean’s thighs; your pussy dangerously close to his cock. You bit back a smile as you felt Dean tense up underneath you, wondering what you next move would be. You began to trail your fingers down his abdomen, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Every time that Dean flinched from your touch, you felt yourself grow wetter. He was rock hard, his cock throbbing right below you, begging to be caressed. You smirked as you wrapped your hand around his shaft again, giving him what he wanted. Dean arched his back off the mattress, a muffled groan escaping his throat. You spit onto his dick, letting your saliva fall the distance from your mouth to his cock. You knew he’d have loved to watch that. Too bad he was blindfolded. Once your spit landed on the head and mixed with the precum that was already leaking from the slit, you quickly spread the wetness all around his cock. He bucked his hips up into your hand once again, another moan falling from his gagged mouth. 

“Go ahead, baby,” you husked, “fuck my hand. I know you want to.”

Dean didn’t hesitate after you gave him permission. He began fucking up into your hand as you continued to keep it wet with your spit. You thought about edging him, but decided against it, as it was his birthday and this was your first time having sex like this. Plus, something told you that Dean wouldn’t like it too much. After about a minute or so you let go of his shaft, causing him to groan behind the gag. 

“Oh, don’t worry, baby. I’ve got something better planned for you,” you reassured him, scooting up a little so you were now hovering directly over his cock. You reached down and unbuttoned the leather lingerie you were wearing, silently thanking the makers for including the crotch buttons. It really saved you the time from having to shimmy your way out of it. You could feel your juices leaking out of you and running down your thighs; you were soaked and you couldn’t wait for Dean to feel you. You teased him for a few seconds, rubbing the tip of his cock through your folds before fully letting yourself sink onto him, moaning at the pleasant feeling of your cunt stretching around him. You heard Dean breath in sharply through his nose as you began to ride him slowly, rolling your hips back and forth each time that you bottomed out on top of him. You leaned forward slightly as you continued your movements, reaching down to take off Dean’s blindfold. His eyes were closed in pure bliss as you carried on riding him, now beginning to work on unbuckling the gag from behind his head. He looked at you through hooded eyelids once you finally got it off, his mouth falling open in pure ecstasy as you quickened your pace a little. You looked up at his hands still handcuffed to the headboard. You knew he would want nothing more than to touch you right now. “Do you want me to uncuff you, Dean?” You asked, a sultriness to your tone as you slowed your hips once again.

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Please,” he begged breathily.

“Alright, I guess since it’s your birthday and all,” you replied with a smile, releasing him from the cuffs, one hand at a time. You took Dean’s wrists and placed his hands on your hips, helping him guide your movements.

“Fu –,” Dean stopped himself mid-word, checking to see if it’d get him in trouble with you. You chuckled how quickly he caught on to the unspoken rules, and how willing he was to obey them. 

“It’s alright, baby,” you assured him, “I wanna hear how good I’m making you feel.”

“Fuck, Y/N,” he breathed, as he gripped onto your hips. “Fuck… please let me fuck you.”

You smirked down at him. “You want to fuck up into me, Dean?” You asked rhetorically, slamming your hips down on his cock, causing him to moan. You pulled yourself back up, leaving the tip of his dick inside you before you got ready to slam yourself down on him again. “Hm? Am I not going fast enough?” You let yourself sink back down on him in one swift motion, drawing a groan from his throat. You rocked your hips back and forth as you felt his cock deep within you. If you were completely honest with yourself, your thighs were starting to cramp from all the riding, and it was his birthday after all. You almost pulled all the way off of him, leaving just his tip inside you once more. “Go ahead, then. I’ll give you what you want today,” you smiled devilishly. Dean wasted no time as he relentlessly bucked his hips up into you, drawing moans from  _ your _ lips this time. It took everything you had in you not to shout out expletives as Dean reached down to rub his thumb over your clit. Dean’s grunts filled the room, making it quite hard for you to keep your orgasm at bay. You loved when he made those sounds,  _ especially _ when you were the one causing him to make them. The coil in your abdomen was ready to snap, but you were going to let Dean go first tonight. A few more seconds passed before you felt his cock twitch inside you. He looked up at you with pleading eyes, making you chuckle softly. “You can cum, baby. I won’t stop you,” you encouraged him. That was all Dean needed to hear before coming undone inside you, coating your walls with his seed. The feeling of him filling you caused your orgasm to shoot through you, the sounds of his moaning drowned out by the euphoria that was flowing through your body. You felt your cunt steadily contract around his cock as you slowly came down from your high. You pulled off of Dean before collapsing onto the bed beside him, not even caring about the mess that his cum would be making on the sheets as it leaked out of you. You turned to face him as you had this morning, fully out of your dominatrix role and back to regular old you. Dean’s chest was heaving as he stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning his head to meet with your eyes. “Well?” You asked with a smile.

“Jesus Christ, sweetheart,” he replied in awe. “Best birthday gift ever… by far. Did you like that?”

You chuckled. “Yeah, I did actually. I’d definitely want to try it out again, if that’s okay with you.”

“Fuck yeah, it’s okay with me. Hell, give me an hour or two and we can go again.”

“Well, as much as I’d love to, we’ll have some company around that time,” you giggled.

Dean groaned, remembering that it was the middle of the day, and that all his closest friends would be arriving at the bunker to celebrate in about two hours. “You mean we can’t just stay in bed for the rest of the day?”

“I mean we can… and I can cancel the party… and the gifts… and the cherry pie…,” you trailed off.

“Dammit,” Dean sighed, “You know I can’t pass on your pie.”

You giggled softly as you gave him a quick kiss on his lips and got out of bed. “I’m gonna shower and get ready… care to join me?”

“Right behind you, sweetheart,” Dean smirked. You looked down at him from where you were standing. He seemed to be taking a moment to himself, the biggest smile on his face as he looked up at the ceiling and let out a content sigh. It made your heart happy, seeing him like that. Maybe he was right; that all he ever needed was you… and maybe on occasion, he needed you in leather and heels.


End file.
